Pink
by alichaSxS
Summary: In which Sasuke is not a ninja and meets Sakura at Ichiraku Ramen... "He is Naruto, my..." "her older and overprotective brother and you're too close for a beating if you come closer to Sakura-chan"... RTN idea


A non shinobi Sasuke, he decided to study the shinobi arts with his father and older brother, making him a skilled ninja but seeing as he did not enter the academy program he was seen as a civilian, a powerful civilian.  
Team 7 consists of Naruto, Sai, Sakura and Kakashi.

.

.

.

"Pink... I like this color and your hair compliments those beautiful green eyes of yours..." said Sasuke playing with a bang from Sakura's hair, the teen giggled and blushed "my my, even your laugh sounds like the bells from an angel, but first my angel, what is your name?"

"Sakura Haruno and I suppose you are Itachi's little brother, Sasuke-kun"

"I see you have heard of me"

"he he we are..." she was interrupted

"Haruno" a mocking voice said from behind her, Sakura sighed

"what is it Hyuga? Finally lost that fan club of yours? Or was it your poor sight that gave up?"

" You wish Haruno; I was passing and guess what I saw"

"you won't go away will you?"

"I saw you, flirting with a civilian! how low have you fallen" Sasuke felt something clenching his gut, his smile faltered for a moment before he composed himself and continued smiling.

"get lost Hyuga" Hinata was about to say something but a shout silenced her

"Sakura-chan! We have a mission! Sai-teme said that Kakashi wont be going with us!" an orange clad teen appeared next to Sakura, he narrowed his eyes seeing the Hyuga, not even paying attention to the Uchiha "oh, Hinata, Kiba was looking for you" Naruto said simply, the heiress nodded and with a barely there blush she walked away "man, she is creepier than Neji!" Sakura giggled "oh yeah! Tsunade-obaa-chan wants us to meet her at the gates! Come on!" he took her hand on his own and began pulling her.

"good bye Sasuke-kun! Take care!" she smiled at him and he returned it with a smile of his own, his eyes then went towards their joined hands, Sakura was already turned away from him "neee Naruto, I race you to the gates!"

"I will win ttebayo!" with that both of them disappeared from there, leaving a fake smiling Sasuke in their wake  
"mm Sakura-chan did not pay for her ramen" whispered Sasuke and he was about to ask about how much it was but the owner halted him

"do not worry boy, team 7 has a tab, they can eat all they want and pay me at the end of the month"

"team 7?"

"yes, her shinobi team, I remember when they all were genins, they used to come here after training and missions, Naruto nearly sent them to bankrupt hehehe the boy can eat tons of ramen" Teuchi grabbed sakuras empty plate and walked towards the sink

".. what rank are they?"

"Mm Kakashi used to be on the elite, Naruto... he is a jounin, same with Sakura, Sai... I think he is a part of the elite, my and they are only 15! I can only guess how far they will be in a couple of years" Sasuke nodded and stood, leaving the exact amount of coins to pay for his ramen "one last thing, boy, they are overprotective of her, she is more than a friend and more like family" was all Teuchi said before washing the dishes, Sasuke smiled and left

XxXx

"I swear this missions are getting lamer and lamer each time!" complained a blonde

"shut up dobe, nobody wants to hear you whining so early... well maybe just the Hyuga"

"what are you talking about teme? And why would I want a Hyuga hearing me this early, eh bastard?" Sai and Sakura shook their heads, the pinkette waved as greeting to the entrance guards who returned the gesture  
"man! I'm dying to eat a big bowl of ramen! Sakura you coming? Bastard can come too"

"well, ramen sounds good"

"I have a report to do... I will be there shortly" they nodded and Sai disappeared.

XxXx

...  
XxXx

"Old man! Two miso ramen please! And a third for the bastard!"

"Naruto! Sai is not a bastard!" yelled Sakura gathering chakra on her fist

"Sakura-chan!"

"Uh?" she turned towards the owner of the voice coming face to face with Sasuke. "Oh, Sasuke-kun, how are you? He he this one is Naruto, my ..."

"her older and overprotective brother" said the blonde glaring at the Uchiha "and you are too close for a beating if you come closer to Sakura-chan"

"Kami-sama! Naruto! He isn't a shinobi like us! You can't go around beating every male that tries to talk to me! Even less those that can't defend themselves against your stupid male ego!" Sasuke was a bit hurt at her words, sure he was considered a civilian, but he knew enough of the shinobis arts to be considered defenseless.

"But Sakura-chan! If I don't defend your innocence who will? Weasel-chan wont do it! He will corrupt you! I won't allow it!" Sakura rolled her eyes

"old man, you give this idiot here his ramen! He is being more of an idiot than usual" the bartender laughed and served both ramens' "Sasuke-kun, please forgive this idiot, he means well" she smiled "itadakimasu"

XxXx

...

XXxXxX

Sasuke was walking around with a rose in hand, he had heard the rumors about a certain pink haired kunoichi making it into anbu ranks and he wanted to congratulate her as well as tell her about his new shinobi status, yes, he was only a newly appointed chunin but at least he now had the chance to talk to her about something she knew, and who knows, maybe he could ask her to help him training.

Sasuke concentrated enough to feel all the chakras around him, sensing one that was soft and delicate, like that of a healer he made his way towards the source.

"Sa..." he was calling her but a shadow appeared before her and trapped her between the wall and his body, she seemed to know who it was because she smiled, Sasuke activated his sharingan and his blood froze when he recognized who it was "Nii-san..." Itachi smiled down at Sakura and kissed her, Sasuke felt his heart break at the scene, his hold on the rose loosened and it fell to the ground.

"Hey weasel-chan! Stop eating Sakura-chan's face! It's disgusting!" yelled Naruto coming from behind Sasuke, Sakura and Itachi turned towards the blonde, the Uchiha heir stood behind the Haruno.

"Naruto-kun, I thought you had a mission... far away from here" said Itachi with a pleasant smile, hands on sakuras hips

"nah, Tsunade-obaa-san said it was important for me to be here and blah blah Anbu blah blah, but that's not the point!" Sakura sighed and smiled in a way that made Naruto freeze and take a step backwards "he he you know I love you, right Sakura-chan?" he laughed nervously

"you have three seconds to leave us alone, one... two..."

"You know? Kakashi might be... yeah gotta go!" Naruto ran and Itachi chuckled placing his chin on top of sakuras head

Sasuke walked away not really wanting to see his older and beloved older brother kissing or hugging the pink haired kunoichi.

.

.

.

Ok, this came to me after seeing the image of them eating ramen, then the trailer of the rose... and I really like ItaSaku sooooo I wanted to put him in there!

I really hope you like it!


End file.
